


untitled

by nothinginfinite



Series: poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginfinite/pseuds/nothinginfinite





	untitled

hello.  
do you remember me?  
different.  
am I?

a broken down shadow of a who I was before.   
lost and carried away on a breeze;   
a whisp of smoke shying  
away from the sharp hot ember  
of last night's cigarette.

who am I?  
who are you?  
nameless faces?  
or faceless names?

what's behind your mask?

thoughts and opinions erased.  
nothing matters anymore.  
everything I am, stolen in the night.  
do as I say, not as I do.  
Then.  
lead by example.

I know why the caged bird sings.

I am changed.  
molded by your hands,  
shaped into this something I'm not.  
nothing left that's all my own  
it's your fault  
I blame you.

hate and anger,   
twin demons battling for victory  
play tug-o-war with my mind.  
feeding the red-flamed fire  
that licks at the edges of my black soul.  
the yawning abyss  
it's empty at the bottom.

I hate you.

pointed words like daggers  
lie useless on the tip of my tongue;  
quick to wound but futile  
in the face of your defenses.  
are you so twisted that   
you no longer feel?

release me of these ties that bind  
another piece, another part of me  
left behind when this battle ends  
yours to claim.  
another victory, another defeat.

all for the want of a horse.

your control still lingers.  
I am the puppet  
you, the master

no strings attached.

can you fathom the damage done?  
of course not.  
still licking your wounds,   
tail between your legs.

we make the bed we lie in.

happiness.  
such a foreign word.  
rainclouds chased away my sun.  
or was it you?  
my smile is gone, too.  
it ran away with the spoon  
wish them all the best.

when you look in the mirror, do you like what you see?

she's a stranger  
but familiar, too.  
saw her in a coffee shop once.  
perhaps.  
maybe.  
she has my face, my eyes   
but the stars don't burn in them anymore.  
douse the lights.

the eyes are the window to the soul.

so.  
I lost myself.  
was stolen.  
was changed.  
wait.  
you forgot a piece.

one man's trash is another man's treasure.

healing.  
it's hard with so much missing.  
bits and pieces  
scattered like seeds in a wood.  
one foot in front of the other.  
forward.

I believe I can fly.

tomorrow.  
i'll be stronger.  
wiser.  
there will be another round.  
put your dukes up, champ.  
but you won't claim the title again.  
victory is mine.

I'm throwing off these shackles and walking into the sun. 

I will be.  
I am.  
free.


End file.
